Clint Harris
|Image = Clint.jpg |ImageSize = 290px |First = 28 Days Later (comics) |Seen = 28 Days Later (comics) |Last = 28 Days Later (comics) |InfecStatus = Uninfected |Status = Alive}} Clint Harris is an American reporter and the leader of an illegal expedition into Infected Britain. Biography ''28 Days Later (comics)'' Some time after the original outbreak of the Rage virus, Clint learns that a U.S. led NATO Force will soon enter London to start the restoration process. In an effort to get "the whole story," Clint and several others plan to go on an illegal expedition into quarantined Britain, with Selena as their guide. Clint arrives at a refugee camp in Norway, and offers Selena, being one of the "Worsley House Three", to come with him as a guide. Selena refuses at first, but ultimately decides to go after all. Clint introduces Selena to his team, and Selena and Derrick take an instant dislike to each other. During the journey to Britain, the American military patrolling Britain's airspace shoot at their helicopter. They are forced to land on the Shetland Islands, which the Infection has recently spread to. The group first takes refuge in a hotel, then flee in a hotwired van from the hotel's Infected infestation. At dusk, Clint and the group arrive in Sumburgh and barricade themselves in a pub from the Infected. When Hirsch is infected, Selena kills him, devastating Trina. The pub is attacked by Infected which the group are able to fend off. Clint and the group head down to the port and escape the Islands aboard a boat and head for mainland Scotland. On the way, an American plane blows up the boat, killing everyone but Selena, Clint, and a blinded Derrick, who swim onto the shores of Scotland and set up a campfire. Selena wants to euthanize Derrick, as he will slow them down due to his blindness, but Clint refuses to allow Selena to do it. When Derrick is attacked by, but saved from, two Infected, him, Selena and Clint head for cover in a Scottish village. When Derrick falls sick and the two try to use cold medicine to hold off the effects, Selena tries again to convince Clint to euthanize the former, but to no avail. The next morning, Selena and Clint try fruitlessly to hotwire a van, and spend the night in it with Derrick. That night, Infected swarm the street and wreck the van. Selena, Clint and Derrick retreat in the van from the Infected, only to be stopped by three armed civilians. Selena disarms one of them and orders them to take her, Clint and Derrick to their leader, Kate. Kate takes in Derrick at her safe house, while Selena and Clint go to a pharmacy in Halkirk for antibiotics. When they arrive there, they find Kate had only sent them there to retrieve her son, Douglas. American intelligence personnel who are trying to weaponize the Rage virus then capture Selena, Clint and Douglas. However, Selena, Clint and Derrick manage to escape the personnel in a Humvee when the personnel's camp is destroyed by a forest fire and a swarm of Infected. The three commandeer a train (although Derrick is killed in the process) and travel to the so-called Kingdom of Edinburgh. Selena and Clint reach Edinburgh, but find that it is warring with Glasgow for resources, and thus leave south, across the English border. After several close run-ins, Captain Stiles captures Selena and leaves Clint for dead. Clint is later found by US troops, and is taken with Selena to District 1. When the second outbreak of Rage occurs in District 1, Selena and Clint use a boat to escape across the Channel to France. They then leave for America on a plane from Paris, just as the Infection reaches France. Category:Characters Category:28 Days Later comic characters